Wubbzy the Hero/Transcript
---- (Wubbzy and Daizy laugh) Wubbzy: Wow! Wow! everybody! Today I'm playing games with Daizy and our new friend Chumley. Chumley is a crusty craggosaurus. He looks scary, but he's really a nice guy Chumley: It's true. Daizy: Let's play the hopping game. All: Okay! (Wubbzy, Daizy and Chumley jump. Widget and Walden are coming) Widget: What in the world is that? Walden: It sounds like it's coming from Wubbzy's house. Wubbzy: Now let's have a screaming contest. (Wubbzy and Daizy scream) Chumley: RROOAARRR! Walden: Great screaming serpents! I believe that's a crusty craggosaurus! Widget: (--) We have to save them! Walden: Wait, Widget. We can't fight a craggosaurus all alone. We'll have to call the police. Widget: And the fire department. Chumley: Gee, I love playing games, but I have to go back to Dino Island. Wubbzy: Okay. I'll race you to lake Wuzzleburg. The last one there is a rotten doodleberry! Chumley: Hey! Wait for me! ---- Chumley: I'm gonna get you! A citizen: Look out! Other citizen: There's a dinosaur chasing Wubbzy! (everyone gets scared) All citizens: Run for your lives! (Wubbzy and Chumley run and the citizens hide) (The leaves of the tree fall off) Wubbzy: I win! Chumley: I'll beat you next time. Walden: Hurry, Widget. We have to save Wubbzy! (firefighters and police are on their way) Chumley: I'll be back. And next time, I'll bring my friends. Wubbzy: I'll beat you and your friends anytime. Widget: Jeepers. Did you hear that? Walden: Incredible! Wubbzy chased away that crusty craggosaurus all by himself! Widget: Wubbzy's a hero! All: A hero! Wubbzy: Hey, what's going on? Widget: You're a hero, Wubbster. You chased that ferocious dinosaur away all by yourself. Wubbzy: Ferocious? Walden: Yes, yes, yes! The whole town of Wuzzleburg owes you its deepest thanks! Wubbzy: Huh? But I didn't...I..... (Everyone celebrates Wubbzy) All: Hooray! Wubbzy! Wubbzy! Wubbzy! Mayor Whoozle: My fellow citizens. I give you Wubbzy: The hero of Wuzzleburg! Wubbzy: No, really. I didn't do anything. Mayor Whoozle: (--) Wubbzy: Wubbzy Day? Mayor Whoozle: Yes, indeed. There will be songs and parties, and we'll put a statue of Wubbzy, right here in the town square! Wubbzy: A statue of me? Walden: I'll design it. Widget: And i'll build it. Mayor Whoozle: Here's the key to the city, Wubbzy. Wubbzy: Wow! The key of the city! Mayor Whoozle: And some hero cake! Wubbzy: Wow! Wow! Hero Cake! (Everyone celebrates Wubbzy) Daizy: Hi guys. What's going on? Huggy: It's a big celebration for Wubbzy. Buggy: He's a big hero. Huggy: He saved Wuzzleburg from a dangerous crusty craggosaurus! Daizy: He did? (Everyone celebrates Wubbzy) Daizy: Wubbzy, why are you pretending to be a hero? You know that Chumley wasn't dangerous. Wubbzy: Uh... Yeah. I know. But I'm having so much fun! And besides..., there's hero cake! ---- Walden: I think Wubbzy's tail should go this way. Widget: No problemo. (move the tail up) Walden: Yes! Yes! Yes! Perfecto! Chumley: Oh, Wubbzy! I'm baaack! Widget: What was that? Walden: Great caesar's salad! That crusty craggosaurus is back. And he's bringing his friends! Widget: We'd better warn Wubbzy. ---- Mayor Whoozle: Let's hear it for Wubbzy the Hero! (People applaud Wubbzy) Wubbzy: Thank you. Thank you. Widget: The craggosauruses are coming! Wuzzleburg is under attack! Mayor Whoozle: Only one person can save us! All: Wubbzy! Wubbzy: Who, me? (they put a costume to Wubbzy) Wubbzy: What am I going to do? Daizy: Maybe you should tell them the truth. Wubbzy: Maybe you're right. (he goes to Mayor Whoozle) Wubbzy: Listen, Mayor Whoozle. I need to tell you something. Mayor Whoozle: There they are! (They run away) Widget: Come on, Daizy! (Widget takes Daizy) Chumley: Hi, Wubbzy! I brought some of my friends to play with you. Say, why are you wearing that funny costume? Wubbzy: Umm... Well..., I..., I'm playing a new game. Chumley: A new game? Wubbzy: Yeah, It's called Run-and-Chase. You run away from me, and I chase you. Chumley: Sounds like fun. Let's go, Fellas! Wubbzy: Now everyone will think I'm really chasing the dinosaurs away. Come back here! Walden: Look! Wubbzy is chasing all the dinosaurs away! Wubbzy: My plan is working perfectly. (Wubbzy's armor goes down, he can't see anything) Wubbzy: Hey! (It hits and falls into a deep hole) Wubbzy: Aahhh!. Where am I?. Wow. I'm really stuck!. Help!, Help!, Help! Widget: I think, Wubbzy's in trouble! Walden: And look... The craggosauruses are coming to get him! Widget: We have to save him! Chumley: Wubbzy, are you okay down there? Wubbzy: Yeah, I'm okay. But I can't get out! Chumley: I'll save you! Wubbzy: Thanks, Chumley. Widget: Hey! Looky here, you crusty craggosaurus! You put our friend down right now! All:: Yeah! That's right! Chumley: He's my friend too. That's why I helped him. All: Huh? What? What's going on? Daizy: Wubbzy, maybe you'd better say something. Wubbzy: Um... Okay. I'm confess: I'm not a hero. Chumley is my friend. He looks scary, but is really a nice guy. Chumley: It's true. Widget: (--) Wubbzy: Hey! I have a better idea! Wubbzy: Introducing... The real hero of Wuzzleburg! Chumley the crusty craggosaurus. (everyone applauds) Daizy: Aren't you glad you told the truth, Wubbzy? Wubbzy: I sure am! But most of all, I'm glad there's hero cake. Category:Transcripts Category:2008 Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!